Princess and the Frog: GW style
by apol
Summary: Chapter 4 is here. Please read people...
1. Default Chapter

THE PRINCESS AND THE FROG

THE PRINCESS AND THE FROG: GW style

Standard disclaimer applies

Once upon a time, there lived King Peacecraft who was extremely rich and had five beautiful daughters. Among all his daughters, the youngest was the most beautiful and they call her Relena.

The young princess had one favorite toy and it was a brown big with a red ribbon on its neck that was given to her by her mom before she died. She spends most of her time playing with her precious bear, rather than having long walks in their HUGE garden with her sisters.

One day, she decided to go at the back of the castle where the huge and dense forest was located. In the middle was a deep, dark pool with a huge tree at the edge of the pool. The princess decided to rest under the shade of the tree. She continued to play with the bear. She didn't notice that a frog hopped at the near the edge of the pool and stared at the princess with awe.

"Mr. Bear, this is a nice place!" Relena stood up and observed the place. "Then we shall play here every afternoon but now, we have to head back home." She started walking out of the forest.

Everyday, the young princess would go there by herself. She never told anyone about that place for she made it into one of her private sanctuaries. Little did she know that she always had company.

One fine day, the king conducted a ball for his daughters so they could find the men they want to marry. Relena got bored and went back into the place. "Mr. Bear, this place really gives me comfort. I'm sure that if my mom is still alive, she would surely love this place." She placed the bear down at the rock near the pool and stretched. Suddenly a strong wind blew it her bear flew towards the middle pool. "Mr. Bear!!!" Relena cried. "Oh my, how can I get you, I can't swim!!" The bear was floating in middle but soon the fur starts to sip the water and sinks slowly.

Losing all her hope to have her ball back, she kneeled down the grass and beagn to cry. As the princess continue to weep, a kind and gentle voice was heard.

"Crying is surely not suitable for a princess as beautiful as you are. What is wrong young princess?" 

Relena looked up to see who was speaking but no one was there except a little green (same color like Heero's tank top) frog sitting at the edge of the pool. "My bear was blew by a strong wind and fell into this deep pool and there's nothing I can do about it." Relena replied, pointing at the bear.

"Cry no more." said the frog. "I can help you get it back. But I must have something in return."

"I can give you anything you want." Relena removed her jewels. "Please, just get my bear back."

The frog looked at the jewels and sweatdropped. "Princess, I don't need those things. I can't even wear them! I'm just a small frog, they're even bigger than me!"

"So, what do you want?" Relena asked.The frog smiled (NANI!? heero, you can smile, but you're a frog!!!!! Heero: Shut up and continue the story!!) "I just want you to touch me."

"Tou...touch you?" Relena is now getting confused.

"Yes, just a simple touch."

Relena sighed. "Alright, it's a deal."

To her words, the frog swam into the middle pool to retrieve the princess' bear back. The frog bit the hand of the hear and swam back to the edge. He jumped out of the water with the bear in his mouth. (WOW! perfect frog eh?! Heero: *points gun*)

Relena picked the bear up and squaled with delight as she embraced the wet bear. 

The frog was sitting at the rock again, enjoying the scene before him. "Princess, please don't forget our deal."

"Oh....yeah." When she was about to touch the frog...

"Wait princess, that frog is poisonous. He just wants to kill you!"

Relena froze. "Who...who the you?"

"I am Sylvia, I am your protector." Sylvia eyed the frog immediately. "Now, I shall eliminate that evil frog."

"Noooo!! Relena, don't listen to her!! She's a witch, touch me quickly!" The frog jumped up and down to catch the princess' attention.

"Shut up frog! Don't bother the princess! Princess Relena go home." Sylvia advances towards the frog.

"I don't trust you! This frog helped me! Get out of my sight!!"

Sylvia was about to grab the poor frog but Relena slapped her, Sylvia fell down. Relena tripped on something, her hand reached for the rock where the frog was. Thus she princess went unconcious, the last thing she remembered was she touched something slimy.

Relena opened her eyes and saw that she was in her bed, with fluffy pillows around her. She shut her eyes again. _I'm in my bed? How come, I can't remember what happened. Ouch, my head hurts! _Then she felt a hand caressing her cheek. She opened her eyes only to see a handsome man with unruly dark brown hair and Prussian blue eyes starring at her and smiling. She sat up quickly. "Who...who are...you and wh..what are you...doing here?

"I am Heero Yuy. A prince that lived not so far away from here, your majesty. I am the frog."

Relena's eyes widened. "How...how..how come?!"

Heero smiled. "This is what happened...

// A prince was walking through the forest. He saw a pond and quickly went near it and kneeled to wash his face and to have a drink. He looked up. "Finally, I'm in Sanq Kingdom!"

He didn't hear the footsteps behind him. "Young man, you seemed to be tired and weary. Come and have food and drink with me."

Heero obliged he went to the tree beside the pool and sat in front of the woman. "Madame, thank you for your generosity. May I know your name."

The woman smiled. "My name is Sylvia, I am the one who takes care of travelers who passes by here. What are you doing here young man?"

"Oh, I am here to see the princess that was truly blessed by beauty, Princess Relena!" Heero smiled and continued eating his orange.

"Oh." Sylvia said, her eyes is now glowing with jealousy. _That princess! She attracts all the males!_ Sylvia hands Heero an apple pie. "Here, eat this that you may grow more stronger."

"Thank you." Heero accepted the pie and started eating it heartily not noticing the evil smile from the witch. After eating the pie, he suddenly felt odd. "Oh my, what's happening to me?"

Sylvia stood up and with the snap of her hand, all the food disappeared. She began to laugh hysterically. "You foolish prince, you fell into my trap! Well, you will turn into a frog. Surely when the princess sees you, she will be disgusted. You are mine!!" She laughed even more.

Heero suddenly turned into a frog.

"My dear prince, you will only become a true prince again only if she touches you." Sylvia laughed again and left the poor frog." //

"...that's all what happened. That was also the day of your first visit at that place." Heero said.

"Oh..." the princess looked down. "Well, the witch has underestimated me."

Gently, Heero lifted her chin and kissed her softly. "But a touch isn't enough. Relena, will you marry me?"

"Yes."

Heero laid her back down on her bed. The princess and her knight slept together. 

The next day, Relena and Heero told everything that happened to everyone. 

Sally spoke up. "So, that's why."

Catherine looked at her. "Why?"

"Well, they found a woman bathed in her blood with a knife pierced in her heart at the forest." Sally looked back at her sister.

Heero bowed down at the king. "Your majesty, I will take thy daughter with me. I want my parents and countrymen to see the beauty that saved me. I also ask for her hand in marriage."

"Yes my son, come with me and let's talk" King Peacecraft said. 

Heero and the King left the others.

Hilde stood up. "Relena, you're so luckly! You finally have someone."

"I agree. After all those balls that fathers spends for us, we still haven't found someone!" Dorothy pouted.

"Maybe we should start looking for frogs too." Catherine laughed.

Dorothy's face twitched. "Yuck sister dearest!"

"Hey sisters, don't give up! It's not yet the end of the world." Relena smiled at them all. 

Heero came in and grabbed Relena's hand. "Come on darling, pack your things up. We've got a long way to go to." With that the couple went to Relena's bedroom.

After quite sometime, the couples went out of the castle hand in hand. They noticed two carriages waiting for them outside. They placed her luggages on the other carrige.

"My dear children, go out in peace." The King said near the door. Relena ran to her father and embraced him. "My child, me and your sister will be going there at Heero's palace tomorrow. He already showed me where. Take care the two of you."

Heero bows down and escorts Relena to the carriage and they went off...

To be continued...

THE END!!!!!!!! 

Part 2 of Forbidden Love is already posted humans!! I haven't received any reviews from that chapter yet!!

Alright. I know the plot isn't original at all but I would just like to test how would Heero be if he is a frog. Anyway, any comments or suggestion? Please write to me at [][1]heerorelena@edsamail.com.ph

   [1]: mailto:heerorelena@edsamail.com.ph



	2. Princess and the Frog: GW style part 2

THE PRINCESS AND THE FROG:

THE PRINCESS AND THE FROG: GW style part 2

Standard disclaimer applies

Yuy Palace...

"Man, I miss our brother dear! I wonder if he was successful." Duo was sitting at the gazebo with his brothers.

Quatre suddenly stood and pointed at something. "Look! Carriages coming this way!!!"

Duo stood too. "Assassins!!!!"

Wufei kicked Duo under the table. "BAKA!!! Assassins wont ride in carriages!!"

"Don't mind him brother, he's been a paranoid since he was born." Trowa took a sip at his drink. "Why don't we get near it to find out." He stood up and began walking towards the castle's steps. His brothers followed. 

Both carriages stopped in front of them. The door opened to reveal the prince that was lost not so long ago. Heero strepped out. "Brothers, I'm back!!!"

The four men was suprised at him, they were just talking about him few hours ago and now he is standing in front of them. After recovering from their shock, they embraced Heero. "You guys must have missed me that much!"

Duo nodded sniffing. Wufei rolled his eyes. "Where have you been?! You don't know how much you made father and mother worried!!"

Trowa patted Wufei's shoulder. "What is important is that he's back safely."

"Hey, where did you get these two carriages?" Quatre asked.

"Heero..." a woman's voice was heard inside the carriage.

Heero turned his back on his brothers. "Honey, come out and meet my brothers." He offered his hand.

Relena stepped out only to see four drooling men. Heero immediately wrapped his arms around her and gave death glares to his brothers. "My dear brothers, please meet my fiance, Princess Relena of the Sank Kingdom. Baby, this are my brothers, they are Quatre, Duo, Wufei and Trowa."

Relena extended her hand to them. "It's a pleasure to meet you sirs."

Everyone kissed her hand. Duo was still holding her hand. "Oh my! I never imagined that I would meet the much talked about beautiful princess!"

"Ahem." Heero said aloud.

Duo released Relena's hand. "Ooopss...sorry!"

"Anyway, I will go and see mother and father. Please tell the servants to bring Relena's bags at my room. Excuse us." Heero pulled Relena gently and went in to see his parents.

Throne room...

Queen Yuy was walking back and forth while her husband is sitting at his throne. She has been worrying since Heero left without a word.

"My love, don't worry about him, he's old enough to take care of himself. I'm sure he's alright." King Yuy tried to calm his wife down. 

The Queen stopped in front of him. "I just can't help worrying about our son!"

The King stood up and embrace her. "Don't worry, he'll be back soon."

The door suddenly opened. Heero stepped in. "Father, Mother, I'm home!" He pulled Relena in with him.

Both of his parents quickly ran to him and hugged him. Showing that they really missed him. Relena was touched at this sight which also caused her to miss her own parents.

"My son! you made us worry too much!!" Queen Yuy was hugging her son tightly.

"Awww mother, stop doing that!" Heero said removing himself from his mother's embrace. 

"Well, son we are happy that you're back safe and sound. You will be punished if you ever do that again." The King sighed and looked at Relena. "It seems that a very lovely lady escorted you back here."

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Heero went behind Relena and pushed her gently towards his parents. "Father, Mother, please meet my fiance, Princess Relena Peacecraft of the Sank Kingdom!" 

Relena bowed down before them. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Queen Yuy's eyes glittered. "Oh my! So it is true, what they said that you are truly blessed by beauty."

"Thank you your highness." Relena grabbed Heero's arm to make him feel that she is nervous. In return Heero patted her hand assuringly.

King Yuy smiled at their little display of affection. "Come and eat with us. Tell us also how you two met." The two pairs went to the dinning chambers. Heero's four brothers were already there waiting for them.

"Oh, I'm glad you are here, I'm really starving!" Duo complained.

The Queen looked at Duo. "My son, please watch you manners. Remember that we have a precious guest here."

Duo looked down at his plate. "Sorry mother."

Heero escorted Relena to the empty chair beside him. While they were eating, Heero told them everything that happened. When he was telling the part about the witch, his mother almost fainted. Wufei was telling him that he is a weaking because he let that witch turn him into a frog. Heero just glared at him to make him stop. 

Duo laughed. "I can't belive I have a frog brother!! HA! HA!"

"Duo, shut up if you don't want to be the lion's next meal." Heero warned him.

"So, your father and your sisters are also arrving here?" King Yuy looked at his future daughter in law.

Relena nodded. "Yes sir, they will be here tomorrow night. They are so excited to meet you."

Queen Yuy looked at his husband. "Honey, let us prepare a ball for our their engagement! It will be also a good invitation to other kingdoms for their wedding!"

King Yuy nodded. "Yes, that's good. Can you make the preparations at such a short time?"

"Yes I do. We have a lot of servants here darling. Also, my four sons will help me. Isn't it right Quatre, Duo, Trowa and Wufei?"

"WHAT!?" They all shouted.

"What about Heero? What is he going to do?" Wufei stood up.

"He's going to take care of Princess Relena, that's all. Now stop complaining the four of you!" King Yuy gave his stern look at the four men.

Relena hid a small yawn but Heero noticed this. "Excuse us, my lovely fiance is already tired from our travel. I should bring her to bed."

"Alright, good night." King Yuy smiled to both of them.

Heero carried Relena all the way to his bedroom.

"Darling, I could have walked!" Relena said while Heero set her down.

"Nah, I want to be of service to you." Heero pointed to the adjacent room. "You can change there. I wait for you in bed."

Relena nodded and went to the other room to change. When she came back, Heero was seductively lying in the bed wearing his clothes for sleeping. "Honey, don't be like that or else we might do something that is supposed to be reserved for our wedding night."

Heero just smiled and patted the empty place beside him. "Come here my princess and let us sleep. Don't worry, I will not make you do something that you do not want."

She went near the bed and Heero's eyes went wide. The nightgown that she was wearing was clinging to her perfect curves. When she lied down the bed, he quickly covered them both. "Goodnight my princess."

"Goodnight my prince." And they both fell into deep sleep.

Great, I finally finished the second part! Anyway, I was thinking of making a lemon on their wedding night but I can't! 

Heero: (Jumps up and down)

Is there any lemon writers who could do this for me? Chapter 3 is coming up, the meeting of Relena's sisters and Heero's brothers.

Again, if there any comments and suggestions please write to me at [][1]heerorelena@edsamail.com.ph

   [1]: mailto:heerorelena@edsamail.com.ph



	3. Princess and the Frog: GW style part 3

THE PRINCESS AND THE FROG:

THE PRINCESS AND THE FROG: GW style part 3

Standard disclaimer applies

The sun shone brightly over the Yuy's palace. Everybody was busy preparing for the ball and the arrival of Relena's father and her sisters. Queen Yuy ws pressuring everyone to work hard specially the four men. If you would look at a distance, they look like ants gathering food in preparation for the rainy season. While everyone is in chaos preparing for the said event, two people was still sleeping peacefully.

Heero moved slightly from his original sleeping position, he felt a soft body beside him. He opened his eyes slowly and looked to his right to find a sleeping angel. Again, he shifted his weight to his right side so he could fully stare at Relena. He slowly caressed her arms, noticing how creamy and flawless it was, its smoothness made him feel excited. Relena moaned softly and Heero took her in his arms. He rocked her gently like a baby to make her sleep again. Relena responded by snuggling closer to him, she was back again to her dreamless sleep. _I could stay like this forever._ Heero started to drift to sleep again but...

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

The couple woke up and jumped out of the bed. "Stay here." Heero told Relena and went to the window to inspect what happened. He saw Duo flat on the grass just below the window.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Duo wailed.

Queen Yuy immediately ran to her son's side. "Oh my! Son, are you okay? What happened here?"

"He slipped. The grass is a little wet from the rain last night and he was running and running." Quatre said while passing through them. 

Heero's laughter could be heard even if the window is high. Duo glared at his brother but it seems that it has no effect at Heero. Relena went to the window to see what happened. "Duo slipped."

Relena smiled. "I see. I'll take a bath." 

Heero nodded. "I'm next."

After a couple of minutes Heero and Relena emerged out of the bedroom to eat their breakfast. They went to the dinning chambers. Only two plates were set on the table, indicating that the others have already eaten their breakfast. They both ate their breakfast and went to see the things that is happening around the castle.

Queen Yuy was in the middle of the very huge chamber that was empty before but now it full of elegant decorations. The floor was covered with different colors of rose petals. The rectangular tables are covered with white silk clothe with embroidered designs at the edge, flowing gracefully at the floor, in it's middle is a long red silk cloth horizontally placed on top of the white one bearing the symbol of the Yuy's. The chairs were made of fine ivory with real gold linings on the edges with cushions that was stuffed with pure cotton. The stair's handles was covered with different colors of roses. The chandelier was made of pure glass hangging above.

Relena was totally delighted at the sight before her, even though the decorations is not yet finished, it already looked so beautiful. She released Heero's hand and twirled in front of him. "This is so lovely!!!"

Heero smiled and took her hand again and went in to meet his mother. "Mother, what can we do?"

"What are you two doing here? Why don't you two explore the garden outside." Queen Yuy was gently pushing the couple outside the room.

"Mother, we can't just relax while all of you are doing something." Heero said while pushed.

"The only help you can do is for the two of you to be relaxed besides, the party is for you." Queen Yuy has already pushed them out of the room and closed the door.

Relena sighed. "They don't want help from us."

Heero looked at her. "If they don't want it..." he grabbed her hand. "...let's do what mother said. I bet you want to see the garden."

Relena nodded and they both head out of the garden. Once they are in teh garden, Relena was again delighted. In the middle of it was a fountain surrounded by white and yellow mums (in case you guys don't know, it's a small flower), inside the pond are small kois (also known as carps). Heero guided her her to one of the stone bench. He made her sat on his lap.

"I'm getting excited to get married." Heero murmured in her ears.

"Me too." Relena smiled. "So what are we going to do the whole afternoon?"

"Hmm....how about intoducing ourselves further?" 

"That would be good."

So the whole afternoon, the soulmates spent it getting to now each other fully. Sharing their secrets, hopes and dreams...

Later that evening...

Different carriages are now arriving at the Yuy's palace. Everyone was excited to know about the engaged although some princess and prince were disappointed knowing that their crushes are getting married. Some of them think that they are perfect for each other and that they will produce beautiful children.

The most important guests finally arrived. Four white carriages bearing the symbol of the Peacecraft's on its door. Heero's brothers were waiting by the stairs to escort the ladies. A servant went to the first carriage and placed a pillow at the ground, other servants rolled the carpet leading to the open door. The door opened and King Peacecraft emerged. Everyone bowed at the presence of the most highest and powerful king. He went up the stairs where Heero's own parents waiting for him. The king and queen also bowed down in front of him.

"You must be Heero's parents. Please do not be too formal in greeting me. We will be in-laws soon." King Peacecraft said.

King Yuy stood up straight. "Welcome my lord. Yes we are Heero's parents. I am Odin and this is my wife, Odette."

Queen Yuy extended her hand and King Peacecraft took it and kissed it. "Without further ado, let's go in and celebrate the engagement of our children." King Yuy said gesturing inside. The trio went in.

Back at the carriages, at the second one, the servants did the same respect as what they did to the king. This time, Princess Hilde and Princess Dorothy emerged. Prince Duo and Prince Quatre instantly went to the girls and escorted them respectively inside the castle.

On the third carriage, same respect was also given to them. Princess Catherine and Princess Sally got out of the carriage. Prince Trowa and Prince Wufei also escorted them respectively to the castle.

Inside the palace, chats and soft music filled the air. It was now more beautiful than it was before. Royalties are dressed with beautiful clothes. 

King Yuy stood at the platform. "Ladies and gentlemen welcome!" Everyone clapped. "I would like to thank you all for coming in this one important event. Also, I would like to acknowledge the presence of the almighty king and my future in-law, King William Peacecraft!" Everyone again clapped and the King stood and sat back again. "And now, I'm sure that you people would like now to see the newly engaged couple that was destined by fate and heaven to meet to bring forth peace and prosperity in the world. Ladies and gentlemen, Prince Heero Yuy and Princess Relena Peacecraft!"

The couple went down the stairs. Relena was wearing a velvet sky blue gown accented with silver embroidery. It was off-shoulders so she has to wear white gloves that was past on her elbows. Her hair was done in a bun with small diamonds surrounding the bun. On the other hand, Heero is in silver brocade with a dark blue velvet _roquelaure_ over the shoulder. He has a sword with deep carved silver and gold handle and the usual heavey ornate buckles studed with diamonds and the usual lace, gloves tricorne.

Everyone stared in awe at the couple. As they reached the down the stairs they were greeted by their respective siblings and parents.

The ball was truly a magical night for everyone. Especially for the young couples and their brothers and sisters...

Prince Duo was sitting at a table with Princess Hilde. He couldn't stop gazing at her, for the first time in his life he was silent and shy. In return Princess Hilde was blushing all the way. For her, this was the best ball in her entire life for she has found the person that would make her heart beat.

On the other side of the table was Prince Trowa and Princess Catherine. "So, what are your interest, lovely one.?"

Catherine blushed at what Trowa said to her. "Umm...I go the circus sometimes. I love it!"

"Really! Why don't we go sometime together? I also like the circus." Trowa said with excitement in his voice. 

Prince Wufei was escorting Princess Sally to the balcony. He doesn't want to mingle with other people, only with the lady with him tonight. He usually likes older women because they act more mature than others. Princess Sally was also enjoying the night with the man beside her even if he is younger than her.

Prince Quatre and Princess Dorothy was dancing gracefully. Dorothy was thankful that her eyebrows was shaved, never did she expect that she would meet the man of her dreams that night, same goes to Quatre.

"So, what do you do in your spare time?" Quatre asked.

"Fencing. I know it sounds weird." Dorothy said shyly.

Quatre smiled. "Nope. Why don't we practice together sometime?"

Dorothy nodded and they continued to dance.

Prince Heero and Princess Relena was kissing in a far corner. They were more deeply in-love now that they know each other very well. Finally Relena broke the kiss.

"Honey, let's not isolate ourselves from the others." Relena said.

Heero stared at her. "Hmm...you're right. Let's eat, I'm starving." He dragged Relena towards the table filled with various foods. 

The Yuy's castle was filled with love and laughter. Truly, it was a night to remember...

YEBAH!!! Another chapter finished. I think this one is the longest. Please just wait for the other chapters. For those who are reading this fic, thank you very much!

As I always say, if you have comments and suggestions, please write to me at [][1]heerorelena@edsamail.com.ph

   [1]: mailto:heerorelena@edsamail.com.ph



	4. Princess and the Frog: GW style pt 4

THE PRINCESS AND THE FROG:

THE PRINCESS AND THE FROG: GW style part 4

Standard disclaimer applies

Everyone at the Yuy's palace was totally exhausted but happy from the last night's events. It was almost morning when they finally had their sleep. King Yuy gave Relena's father and sisters their own rooms. Although Heero's brothers wanted their new 'girlfriends' to sleep in their room, both sides disagreed because they were not yet engaged. 

Both kings and the queen were now at the dinning table and chatting about last night's events. One by one, the children came to table, sitting beside their new found love. As always, Heero and Relena are last to come to the table.

"Oh my dear darlings! Did you enjoy last night." Queen Yuy said while Heero sat down.

Relena smiled at her. "Yes madame, everything was great. The food tastes really good."

"Yup, I do agree with her mother. We like to thank you for the effort that you made for us." Heero smiled also at his mom.

The queen waved her hand. "Oh that was nothing. I would also be glad if you let me do the wedding preparations."

"Madame, that would be too much to ask." Relena said shyly.

"No my dear, I really do enjoy preparing such things." The queen said.

"Um...we could help. Since she is our sister." Sally said looking at the queen.

Queen Yuy smiled at the four girls. "Oh, it's so good that there are girls who would help me. At least they would understand me much better." She took a bite. "I bet they would not ask me all the time."

The four boys grumbled.

Heero looked at Duo. "Hey brother, you seem to be such a human being today. You are soo silent and eating your food properly."

Everyone laughed and Duo's cheeks turned into deep red. Hilde patted his back.

King Peacecraft was the first to calm down. "Where do you two want to get married?"

"Sir, Relena and I talked about it last night. Both she and I agreed to get married in Sank kingdom. Since the engagement was already celebrated here, we should do the wedding at Sank." Heero said.

King Yuy nodded. "That would be fine."

Queen Yuy also nodded. "I think it would be fine. Since the girls will help me and we have one month preparation for the wedding, it would be much easier for me."

"Father, when you go back to the Sank Kingdom, Heero and I will join you." Relena said looking at her father.

King Peacecraft nodded. "Ok, we will be leaving tomorrow. Wait, we don't we all go?" He looked at the other theking

"I agree. Why don't we start packing?" 

The whole afternoon, everyone was busy packing their clothes and the other things that they want to bring. Heero's parents and brothers were really excited to see the Sank Kingdom. It was told that it was the most beautiful place, the beauty is exquisite.

Heero and Relena were in the garden talking again. They have already packed earlier because they have already planned to go back with her father.

"Heero?"

"Hm?"

"When we go back there, we shouldn't be sleeping together in the same room?"

Heero's eyes widened. "WHAT! Don't you love me anymore Relena?"

"No, it's not that." Relena touched Heero's cheek. "We should keep ourselves pure."

"I guess you're right." Heero grinned evily. "That would really make me excited. On whole month without you!"

Relena blushed. "Heero!"

Heero smiled at her. "Sorry baby, I can't help it. You see, I'm getting married to a really sexy princess."

Relena blushed even more deeper. "Heero Yuy! I'm glad that you controlled yourself when we were sleeping together the past few nights!"

Heero hugged her. "I respect you my love with all my heart. Besides, I don't want you just for sex."

"Thank you." She hugged him back. "Maybe you could sleep with Duo.

Heero broke the embrace. "Oh no, not him, his snores could wake up the dead! Can you imagine, even in his sleep he talks!"

Relena laughed heartlity. "Oh my, poor sister of mine! Do you think that she could last sleeping with Duo?"

"Yes. I'll give her special earplugs as a wedding gift to them."

Both of them continued to laugh until Duo came in. His presence made them more laugh.

"Hey, I didn't do anything to make you two laugh!" Duo pouted.

"Want do you want?" Heero asked his brother.

"Well, mother and father was wondering what the two of you are doing while everyone is busy packing. Don't you guys have any intentions on coming with us?"

The young couple laughed again.

"You two seems to be making fun of me. What the hell is happening in here?"

Heero calmed down. "We have already finished packing."

"Oh." Was all Duo could say. "I'm going to leave the two of you now."

Heero and Relena continued to laugh.

Trowa was walking towards where the carriages were parked. He approached one of the servants.

"The king has some instructions." Trowa said.

The servant stood staright. "What is it my lord?"

"The king wants 7 carriages tomorrow be cleaned, in good condition and the horses well-fed. We will be going to the Sank Kingdom tomorrow."

"Yes sir." The servant bowed.

"You may now go."

Night came so fast that none of them noticed. The servants started preparing their dinner. They made it very special because it might be the last dinner that Heero would have in their palace. The gold plates, glass and other utensils was used to make it much special. Heero's favorite food was also cooked. They brought out a special red wine that was specially fermented in such occassions. 

For the first time, Heero and Relena was the first couple to come at the table. Heero's eyes danced with excitement as he continued to gaze at the food that was laid before him. He was about to pinch a piece of the turkey but Relena slapped his hand.

"Hey! Let us wait for the others."

Heero frowned at her. "But I'm hungry. Can't you see, these are my favorite dishes! Goody!" 

"You're starting to act like Duo."

"That's injustice!"

Relena laughed. "Now it's Wufei."

"Well, they're my brothers."

One by one, the people came and everyone had the same reaction like Heero. It seems that this is another special night for everyone especially Heero.

"Oh Heero, I remember when you were baby." Queen Yuy smiled at her son.

Heero smirked. "Mother, don't talk about..."

"When you always pee at your bed until 5 years old?" Trowa cut him in, everyone laughed.

"Thanks brother."

"No problem."

"Oh well, everyone of you brought good fortune when you were born." King Yuy said.

King Peacecraft looked at him. "Really?"

King Yuy nodded. "When Trowa was born, it was the time when I was crowned as a king. The center of the ceremony was not on the coronation but on Trowa."

"Sorry Father about that." Trowa looked at his father.

"No need for apology for that my son." King Yuy smiled at him. "After one year, Germans began to attack our land, we were hopeless during those time but then a baby boy was born. All of a sudden, good fate was on our side, we won the war. We named the baby Heero because in German _heer_ means army, we just added the letter o. When he was born, our army got stronger and we noticed that Heero is a strong baby."

Queen Yuy chuckled. "I remember when he was crying one time, he wanted to get out of his crib. Then I heard a cracking sound. When I came into his room, the crib was broken and Heero was there sitting at the floor giggling at me."

"WHAT?!" His four brothers shouted. Their big eyes was upon Heero.

Heero just gave a victorious smile at his brothers.

"To continue the story, after another year, we had problems on the food supply. Another baby boy was born. A chinese man named Wufei Chang came to the palace and told us that he could help us in the problem. He taught the farmers new ways of planting and irrigation. Thus, it became successful. He died when a drunk poacher shot him. We named our newborn son after him." King Yuy sipped at his wine.

Duo waved at Wufei. "Hey Mr. Farmer, how are you?"

Wufei glared at him. "Shut up, you're next!"

"Boys, behave." Queen Yuy warned them.

King Yuy took a bite at his own share of turkey. "There came a time when the orphans had no place to live. We were looking for a good place wherein we can re-locate the children that has a big playground. A baby once again is born, we named him Duo. A business man came to us and donated his two house with a big land. It seems that two blessings was granted on us." 

"Yeah, I'm twice blessed than you guys!" Duo grinned widely.

Heero smirked. "But you're not stronger than I am."

"You two keep quiet too. Let your father continue the story." Queen Yuy warned her two other son.

"After another year, we exprerienced an economic downfall. Despite the depression, a baby boy was born again was born. A traveller went to visit me and gave me four precious gems. He told me that it will bring good wealth to those who have it. So it was, the economy became strong once again. The baby was named Quatre because of the four lucky gems." King Yuy smiled.

King Peacecraft was listening intently. "Hmmm...that was a good story. I guess after that went well. All of my daughters are good fortune to me too. It seems that every baby girl that was born to me, I became richer and the people in the kingdom."

Dorothy caughed. "Um...everyone, it's really getting late. I think we should have a good night sleep for our journey tommorrow."

Everyone agreed and went into their own rooms to have a peacefull sleep that they need...

I think that this is kinda short. Anyway, next chapter is the wedding then the lemon!!! I know that you guys are excited. Oh yeah, thank you to Kim for volunteering to write the lemon scene.

Again, if there are any comments or suggestion, please write to me at [][1]heerorelena@edsamail.com.ph

   [1]: mailto:heerorelena@edsamail.com.ph



End file.
